The present invention relates to a method for accurately calculating table turns for a restaurant table, which calculations are then used to provide accurate wait time quotes to guests on the wait list for tables. The average consumer who visits his or her favorite restaurant is likely completely unaware of the software-based automation of the dining experience that is typically used to enhance that dining experience for the restaurant's customers. From the moment the customer enters their favorite dining establishment to the moment they pay their bill and depart, Applicants' assignee, QSR's, software-based systems help the management of the restaurant determine which table is most suitable for the customer and help manage the entire experience from ordering food to preparing the food and delivering it to the table in various courses from appetizers to aperitifs to main courses, desserts and after-dinner drinks.
These software-based systems are specifically devised to enhance efficiency of the dining experience to the greatest degree and therefore to enhance profitability for the establishment.
QSR Automations Inc., of Louisville, Ky., Assignee herein, has developed a table management software it markets under the umbrella Trademark “ConnectSmart” which is known as the ConnectSmart® Hostess software. The object of the “ConnectSmart® Hostess” software is to enable a restaurant operator to successfully increase table turns and seat utilization. In the operation of the “ConnectSmart® Hostess” software, when a customer enters the restaurant and provides information to the hostess as to the number of members of the party and table preferences such as, for example, booth, table, indoor seating, outdoor seating, smoking, non-smoking, child seats required, etc., the restaurant personnel inputs this information into the system. If a table is immediately available that fulfills the customer criteria, that table is immediately suggested and assigned. If not, the customer enters a waiting list.
Based upon the preferences cited by the customer, the system eventually assigns the customer with the most predictable table, that is, the table that most closely meets the party's needs and coincides with their place in line.
The “ConnectSmart® Hostess” system periodically scans the status of each table in use so that it can predict which tables are more likely to become available, based upon configuration, history and status of the sequencing of meals.
The “ConnectSmart® Hostess” system includes a detailed display for each table which is identified including the status of each meal such as, for example, whether meals have been ordered, the status of preparing of meals, which course the diners are presently enjoying, etc. With this information in hand, it is possible for the operator of the restaurant to determine which tables are likely to become available for waiting customers and in approximate order. Through use of the “ConnectSmart® Hostess” system, all guests are waited on promptly and tables are quickly filled to enhance efficiency.
QSR Automations Inc. has also developed kitchen management software that it markets under the Trademark ConnectSmart®. The “ConnectSmart® Kitchen” system is built around the concept of virtual views consisting of a logical display of items or orders that have a common routing scheme. For each virtual view, specific routing instructions are configured, driving the items or orders to the correct virtual view. Through the use of the “ConnectSmart® Kitchen” system, kitchen workers including the chef may be provided with extremely detailed information concerning how each meal is supposed to be prepared. The pre-programmed instructions include anticipated time that it will take for each meal to be prepared so that timing of cooking can be properly managed. Thus, for example, one meal might take 20 minutes to prepare while another meal might take 10 minutes to prepare. In that circumstance, where different guests at a single table order these two different meals, the “ConnectSmart® Kitchen” system can be programmed to instruct the kitchen staff to start the first meal and then after 10 minutes have elapsed, start the second meal so that both meals are completely prepared at the same time. As is the case with the “ConnectSmart® Hostess” system, the “ConnectSmart® Kitchen” system includes a detailed display showing all of the meals that have been ordered at each table and their progress in the kitchen from the point of providing the kitchen with the order to the point at which the meals are served. The display may be formatted in any one of a number of desired configurations. The instructions as to how to preferably prepare each meal may include the ability to display graphical menu cards, which not only show the ingredients and the cooking times, but show in great detail exactly how the restaurant management wishes the meal to be presented in terms of the locations of the different components of the meal on the customer's plate. These may be described as assembly instructions. With this information in hand, a customer looking over at an adjacent table and seeing the presentation of a meal will be assured of receiving the same meal in the same presentation if they decide to order it.
While use of the “ConnectSmart® Hostess” system and the “ConnectSmart® Kitchen” system measurably enhances the efficiency and quality of the dining experience for the customers of an establishment employing these systems, even though these systems may be employed, one piece of the “puzzle” remains missing. That important piece of the puzzle involves an accurate forecast of how long it will take before the customer is actually seated at a desirable table. That issue is more commonly described as the “wait time” between the time a customer places their name on a waiting list and is actually brought to their desired table. Systems already exist for getting the attention of a customer when their table is ready. One common system consists of a plurality of visual display devices, each tastefully contained within a housing and having, typically, colored flashing lights that are activated through a signal sent from the maitre d' position at the restaurant when a table is ready (i.e., commonly referred to as a paging system). However, in such systems, the customer is only given an extremely rough idea, by the maitre d', of the projected wait time and the display devices are manually activated by the maitre d' when a table becomes available.
If it were possible to provide a customer with a more precise indication of the projected wait time and if that ability were enhanced by the ability to periodically update the wait time for the customer, a customer would have a much more accurate indication of how long they will have to wait before being escorted to their table. With such accurate information being provided, the customer may be in a better position to decide whether they wish to wait that length of time and the customer may be able to take care of various chores in the vicinity while waiting.
For example, if a customer is told that the wait time is 30 minutes, and the customer has a degree of confidence that that estimate is accurate, the customer may go shopping at an adjacent shopping center or retail establishment with confidence that they will not miss the announcement that their table is now available.
It is with these aspects in mind that the present invention was developed.